


Keeping Safe

by oneletterdiff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneletterdiff/pseuds/oneletterdiff
Summary: Felix never likes it when he and Annette separated on the battlefield
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Keeping Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny, tiny drabble that I wrote at 1am two months ago to kick off a bunch of incoming Fire Emblem: Three Houses fics. I already have a bunch of FE3H fan art over at [my tumblr](https://oneletterdiff.tumblr.com/tagged/one-letter-originals).
> 
> To all my ASOIAF/GOT readers, I promise I'm still working on Colorblind and Arrangements for Arya, plus a few more new works.

Felix never likes it when they’re separated on the battlefield. When he says as much to Byleth, his former professor and current commander sighs and looks up from her scrolls and maps and war plans.

“I know but, Felix, you can’t always be together,” says Byleth tiredly. “Sometimes the conditions of the battle require me to put you in different battalions. You’re both more than capable, insanely talented. What are you worried about?”

“Because I can’t protect her if I’m not there!” Felix all but shouts. He may not have been in Duscur those nine years and he may not be traumatized like Dimitri, but he still carries his own scars from the Tragedy. He knows it wouldn’t have made a difference, but some part of him believes that Glenn wouldn’t have died if he’d been there, fighting alongside his older brother.

Byleth’s mouth quirks and her gaze falls into something too close to pity for Felix’s liking. “Do you really think Annette needs protecting?” she asks.

“With all due respect, professor, it’s a goddamn war,” he replies stiffly. “Anything can happen, and you know it. I…” He pauses, tongue feeling thick in his mouth as he tries to figure out the right words. “I can’t lose her.”

“Do you see all these papers?” Byleth asks suddenly, gesturing at her covered desk. “Do you think I spend all my free time holed up in my office for fun? You all put me in charge because of my mind for tactics. I would never put Annette in danger. Felix, do you trust me?”

Felix grit his teeth. Of course he trusts Byleth. “I’ve followed you this far, haven’t I?” he says by way of answer. “If you… if you have to send me elsewhere during battle, promise me you’ll keep Annette safe?” he asks. He doesn’t care if he sounds desperate. He’s had too many nightmares about Annette’s voice screaming for him across the battlefield and he can never reach her in time.

Byleth surprises him then with a smile. “I’m afraid I can’t make that promise,” she tells him.

“Fuck you.” The words are out of Felix’s mouth before he realizes it. He regrets it immediately, but Byleth just laughs.

“Annette already came by to make me promise that if you’re separated, I would keep _you_ safe.”


End file.
